All Around (CHANBAEK)
by Izahina98
Summary: Ini kisah tentang cinta terlarang, pembalasan dendam juga kisah-kisah romantis yang mungkin terselip di dalamnya. Kumpulan, Ficlet. Drabble. Oneshoot. Twoshoot. /CHANBAEK. YAOI, BL.


_**. . .**_

Semuanya habis tak bersisa, hanya tinggalah ia seorang diri. Berdiri dengan kokohnya di ruangan yang megah nan glamor ini. Seluruhnya tumbang dengan semangat juang, terus menyerang hingga titik darah penghabisan. Sebagai ketua, ia merasakan bangga sekaligus kecewa. Ya, kecewa karena tak bisa membawa semua kawan kembali dalam selamat.

Genangan merah terinjak alas kaki, membuat cetakan yang nampak jelas di atas karpet yang mahal. Kalung-kalung salib yang melingkar dileher saling berdenting berbenturan ketika ia mengambil langkah, bercampur baur bersama keringat juga darah yang mengucur melewati dada yang tak terlapisi serat kain.

Hanya jaket kulit kebanggaan yang masih melekat, menjadi saksi betapa ganasnya seorang Park Chanyeol bila daerahnya diusik.

Giginya bergemeletuk, saling bergesekkan hingga menimbulkan suara yang khas. Tubuh itu masih dipanggulnya di bahu, dijaga dengan baik agar tetap aman bersamanya. Sedang sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah pistol yang akan kembali jadi saksi bisu lampiasan amarah.

"Kau akan mati."

Bisikan penuh dendam itu akan membuat siapa saja menjadi gemetar dan lari tunggang langgang saking takutnya. "Kau harus membayarnya."

Lagi. Ucapan itu seolah tak ada habisnya, menggema di dalam lorong yang kini terhiasi puluhan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Berserakan bagaikan sampah di atas lantai yang berubah merah berbau karat menjijikan. Langkah kakinya berubah menjadi berlari kecil, kemudian membelah angin ketika siluet seseorang yang dicari terlihat pandangan mata. Seseorang yang sudah merenggut dunia kecilnya.

Dia harus mati. Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan.

Matanya berkilat merah nan tajam, penuh amarah juga rasa dendam. Kedua kaki melangkah tanpa gentar, tak peduli peluh juga darah yang mengucur membasahi wajah. Pandangannya menggelap, sama seperti dunianya yang telah terenggut paksa darinya. Ia sudah mati. Mati kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

"A-ampun! Tidak! Bi-biarkan aku pergi!"

Sebuah permohonan yang teranggap bagai angin lalu, tak mampu merubuhkan kokohnya amarah. Tak mampu menyelip pada celah hati yang terdalam. Ia sudah buta. Buta akan napsu membunuh membalaskan dendam.

_**Dor! **_

Satu tembakan nyatanya sudah cukup untuk menumbangkan musuhnya. Timah panas itu melesat cepat mengenai tepat di kepala.

Tidak.

Chanyeol tidak puas. Sesuatu dalam hati dan jiwanya belum mendapatkan kepuasan.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor! **_

"Mati."

_**Dor! Dor! **_

"Terima balasanmu, Keparat!"

_**Dor! **_

Beberapanya mengikuti, menembus daging segar yang kemudian mengeluarkan cairan pekat dari celah lubang. Tak peduli, bahkan ketika tubuh dalam balutan _tuxedo_ mahal itu telah terbujur kaku tanpa nyawa. Tak ada lagi cahaya kehangatan dalam _obsidian_nya, tak ada lagi kehidupan di dalamnya. Gelap. Teramat gelap hingga siapa saja takkan mampu dan takkan sanggup menyelami lebih dalam.

Jemari itu masih mencoba menembak, meski sisa peluru tak lagi ada. Hatinya sakit, pun dadanya sesak luar biasa hingga kedua lutut itu tak kuasa menopang tubuh. Ia limbung, jatuh dengan kedua lutut yang menghantam dinginnya lantai. Air matanya tak bisa bertahan dalam pelupuk, semuanya tumpah ruah tanpa komando.

Bahkan, rasanya ratusan peluru yang ia berikan takkan berarti apapun. Ia belum puas. Ia belum bisa memaafkan seseorang yang sudah merenggut dunia kecilnya, seseorang yang teramat ia cintai. Yang kini hanya melunglai dalam dekapan.

"Sa-sayang..."

Tubuh yang semula terpanggul itu kini dalam rengkuhan, terlindungi kedua lengan kokohnya seolah siapapun tak boleh lagi mendekat untuk menyakiti. Tangan gemetarnya mencoba mengusap, membelai dan mencari-cari kehangatan yang mungkin saja masih bisa ia dapatkan di atas wajah yang kian memucat pasi itu.

Pancaran mata penuh cinta itu tak lagi ia temukan, senyum penuh ketulusan favoritnya pun tak lagi bisa ia dapatkan. Semua hilang. Hilang membawa serta kewarasannya.

"Jika saja aku tak membawamu. Jika saja aku datang lebih cepat. Jika saja aku melindungimu dengan benar..." Ia menjeda. "Mungkin takkan seperti ini jadinya."

Ya, mungkin saja.

Namun segala 'mungkin' dan seberapa pun banyak kata 'jika' yang ia ucapkan, nyatanya takkan mampu membuat prianya kembali. Takkan mampu mengembalikan seluruh dunianya.

"_Chanyeolie, setelah semua ini selesai. Mari kita tinggalkan Inggris dan hidup bahagia di tempat yang jauh."_

Masih teriang jelas suara lembut nan halus itu di telinga, menambah sesak dada dan jiwa dalam rasa penyesalan.

"_Kita akan hidup bahagia setelah kau mengalahkannya bukan?"_

"_Tentu. Kita akan hidup bahagia setelah dendam kita terbayarkan, Sayang. Aku janji."_

Janji.

Ya, dia telah berjanji.

Chanyeol menarik satu pistol milik Baekhyun, menarik pelatuknya masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju penuh pada wajah si kecil. Bibirnya mengulas senyum setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan banyak kecupan di belahan tipis kesukaannya juga di seluruh wajah pria mungilnya, seolah yang ia lakukan merupakan sebuah salam perpisahan.

Tidak.

Itu bukanlah salam perpisahan. Ia akan bertemu prianya sebentar lagi. Mereka akan bertemu dan hidup bahagia di tempat yang jauh, tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Moncong pistolnya terarah tepat di kepala, rahangnya mendongak sedang kedua matanya terpejam. Ia siap. Sangat siap.

"Tunggu aku, Sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seorang diri..." Ia menyempatkan diri menarik nafas, menarik pula semua kenangan yang ingin coba ia bawa serta bersamanya.

Telunjuknya bergerak...

"Karena kita ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama."

_**Dor.**_

... Untuk memutus segalanya.

_**.**_

_**-kkeut-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini mah cuma lapak unfaedah lainnya. Lapak yang update ga nentu, tergantung idenya wkwk. Btw, beberapa dialog dan adegan ada yang diganti dan di tambahkan heuheu.

**Salam, **

**#ChanBaekIsReal! **


End file.
